A new beginning
by Pinksnow012xsmile
Summary: It's been eight years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She and her parents has no memory of ever going to the spirit world, however Chihiro has been having dreams of a mystical place full of of monsters, witches and weird creatures... and a certain boy with emerald eyes. Will everything be the same when she goes back? Or will she be brave enough to face new challenges?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, ok, this is just my second fanfic, so I may have some grammatical errors or misspellings. I'm begging you to please go easy on me? =3 …. I'm already warning you, there will be lemons in some of the upcoming chapters … just skip it if you're not comfortable with it. And I created an alternate ending (hope all of you are ok with it) Well here goes… Hope you will like it.**

**By the way:**

'_this is for thoughts'_

"This is for the normal talking."

_This is for emphasis of certain words_

* * *

**Flashback: (Chihiro's POV)  
**

I ran hand in hand with Haku far away from the bathhouse and stopped at the edge of the stairs leading to the vast green plains.

"There's no water!" I exclaimed

"I can't go any further. Go back the way you came Chihiro . But don't ever look back not until you're out of the tunnel." Haku said as he looked at me with grief-stricken eyes

"What about you Haku?" I worriedly asked

"I'll speak to Yubaba and quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine now that I have my name back." He spoke in a confident tone. " I'll go back to my world too."

"Can we meet again?" I asked with too much hope

"I'm sure." He said reassuringly

"Promise?" I asked, I just wanted to make sure

"Promise." He forced a smile "Now go and don't look back." He ushered me to go down the stairs

I let go of his hand and turned around to face him.

"Before I go.. Can I give you something?" I said

"What is it?" he curiously asked

"Just close your eyes." I told him and he did as he was told "This will only belong to you." I whispered and leaned in closer to him. I felt my face getting hot when my lips touched his, it was soft and welcoming, it felt so magical. I wanted to be with Haku forever, but.. I have to do what's right for my parents.

I moved back as I ended the kiss.

I carefully ran down the steps of the stairs when he let go of my hand. I ran as quickly as I can past the lush green plains and when I reached the other side, I saw my parents waiting for me. I walked through the tunnel with my parents and I didn't look back until we reached the end of it, though I was tempted to look back along the way. Haku told me everything about the rule of the Spirit World, and in a short while after we get out, we would utterly forget about everything that happened. But even if my memories will be erased, Haku and everyone else will remain in my heart forever, even that wretched hag,Yubaba.

**End of flashback**

* * *

*Kring! Kring! Kring!* the school bell rang loudly. It indicated the end of our afternoon classes, all of us are now able to go home (finally!). Today's such a special day, or at least, that's what it is for some people. But for me it's just another typical day. It's Febuary 14, as we all know, Valentine's day.

I slumped back on my seat and tried to force a smile on my face as a number of boys from our class made their way to my seat and each placing flowers on my desk. I tried to smile as sweetly as I can trying not to insult them. Hana, my friend, on the other hand seems to be enjoying the attention given to her by the boys. I stood up, gathered all the flowers in my hand, thus creating a bouquet.

"Thank you guys for all your efforts. But I really have no plans to go on dates and I have to prepare for the exams." I said, trying my best to break it to them gently

"Why do you have to go so soon Chihiro? C'mon enjoy yourself! It's Valentine's day!" Dai said as he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. He's tall, dark and handsome, the kind of guy any other girl would want.

"I really have to go." I said as I shoved his arm off my shoulder. I picked up my bag from my chair and slung it on my shoulder.

"Chihiro why don't you give us a chance?" Keiji begged as he pushed past Dai to get near me. Keiji's a nice guy. He's not really that good looking, but he's very charismatic. But… I just don't like him.

"Yes Chihiro, please?" A bunch of other guys said in unison at the back of Dai and Keiji, each looking at me with puppy dog eyes. If I was Hana, I would've said yes to all of them, but oddly, I can hardly have that much affection towards a boy.

I shook my head and walked past the crowd of guys in front of me. Each having a look of dismay as I walked past them. I walked towards Hana and stole her from a bunch of boys that she was flirting with.

"Sorry boys.. But we.. really… have to go.. NOW." I panted as I dragged Hana out of our classroom. '_Oh man she's heavy!'. _

"Hey! What as that for?" Hana said as she playfully punched my left arm.

"I'm just trying to save you from another heart aching situation. Remember the last time you broke up with you recent boyfriend? You woke me up in the middle of the night and kept me awake 'till dawn while you were ranting about your asshole boyfriend?" I smirked at her

"Oh whatever. You're such a stick in the mud sometimes." Hana quietly murmured

"I heard that." I said. She nudged me on the arm and we both laughed.

"Hana! Chihiro!" A voice from behind us suddenly called out.

Hana and I turned around and saw a skinny, pale, black haired guy carrying a pile of books in his arms running towards us.

It was Ken. By the way, my name's Chihiro Ogino. Hana, Ken and I have been best friends ever since high school. And now that we're already in college, the three of us are still together. I transferred here in Tokyo along with my friends to study Fine arts at the University of Tokyo. It's still a month before we finish our last semester and then jump into another year before we graduate.

"Ken!" Hana said

"Where are the two of you going?" Ken asked

"To our favorite restaurant. Want to come with us?" I smiled at him

"Sure!" Ken said with much anticipation, he does have a liking for the rice balls that our favorite restaurant made.

We walked together to the restaurant near our apartment. The wind was Chilly and the sun was starting to go down. I pulled up the zipper of my pink jacket and tied my hair with my purple elastic. There was something peculiar about this scrunchie. It never wore out and the color never faded. When I was ten I asked my mom where I got this ponytail, she told me that I've had it way before we moved to our recent house. Being my mother, I believed her.

When we reached the restaurant, the waiter ushered us to the nearest table that's good for three people. We sat down and started to order. Ken ordered chicken rice balls, Hana ordered ramen and I ordered gyoza. We waited for a short while for our orders, but soon enough it was served.

"Mmm.. This ramen smells good don't you think?" Hana said as she took a whiff of her food

"Wait 'till you get to taste this rice ball!" Ken exclaimed as he gobbled up his rice balls

I chuckled "You guys are such pigs." I broke open the chopsticks that was beside my plate and took the piece of dumpling inside my

mouth. I swear this is the most mouth-watering gyoza I have ever tasted!

"School is such a pain.. We haven't finished most of our projects yet and now their giving us exams next week!" Hana ranted while slurping the noodles

"I know right? I swear, I am _so_ stressed right now." Ken sighed

"C'mon you guys, it's not so bad. Look at the bright side, at least after the exams we get to enjoy ourselves right" I said reassuringly

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Ken and Hana said in unison

"Guys, I have to go now. I'm running late for my date!" Ken swallowed down the last of his rice balls before standing up

"Chihiro can you beiieve it? Our friend Ken here has a date!" Hana faced me and giggled

"I guess he's also capable of having a girlfriend." I grinned a Ken

"I swear you guys are so mean." Ken fake- frowned at us

"Goodluck with your date Ken!" Hana said

"I will. _Sayonara_!" Ken called out at us before he left the restaurant.

"We have to hurry too Chihiro." Hana turned to face me

"Why?" I asked, obviously puzzled

"We have a date!"

"What?!" my eyes widened, appalled by her statement

"C'mon!" Hana stood up and grabbed my hand trying to get me to stand

"No! I'd rather eat here all night than go on a date!" I stubbornly said as I crossed my arms

Hana vigorously grasped my arm forcing me to stand up and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"_Oyasuminasai!_" the waitress greeted us goodnight as she opened the door for us. I almost tripped trying to catch up with Hana's pace in running. Soon enough she stopped at the park located in the heart of the city(which was just a few blocks away from the restaurant). There were bright, colorful lanterns floating in the sky. Each stringed with a letter hanging on it. There were heart shaped balloons and candies being sold at every corner of the park. And, of course, a lot of lovers sitting on benches enjoying each other's company.

Hana lead me to one corner of the park where two guys are waiting for us. One was tall and pale with black hair that seems to have too much gel on it. The other was tan, sort of brawny with a chiseled face.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my friend Chihiro." Hana said as she pushed me forward and ushered me to shake hands with both of the guys.

"Nice to meet you." I awkwardly smiled as I shook their hands (I'm so not good at dealing with boys)

"Chihiro, this is Itsuki." Hana said as he introduced the pale guy "He'll be your date tonight. And this Is Jiro." She said as she held the tan guy's hand. "He's_ my_ date."

"Uhh… Hi Itsuki." I said as I looked at him

"Hi." He said with a straight face

"You two should walk together. We'll just meet up here again later at 9:00 sharp!" Hana interjected as he waved goodbye to both Itsuki and I.

She left us awkwardly standing there beside each other. _'She is so gonna pay for this.'_

"So.. wanna walk?" I spoke to break the silence between us

"Yeah." He bleakly said

I quietly admired the lanterns floating all around us. The park really looked beautiful this night.

"Hey, you wanna make a lantern fly?" I eagerly said and nudged him on the arm

He gazed at me "Yeah, sure, ok."

I straight-facedly looked at him _'He's really annoying me now. What is up with him? It's not like I want to be in a date right now any more than he did!." _

I took two lanterns, strings, pieces of paper and pens from a nearby stall (it's free during Valentine's day). I handed one of each to Itsuki as we sat down on a bench.

I stared at him while he was writing on the paper that I gave him. I just noticed that he had green eyes, and they were sparkling, similar to that of the guy that I always saw in my dreams, except his eyes are much smaller. It's so weird, every night ever since my parents and I moved to our new house, I've always had strange dreams. About a magical place, with surreal creatures. A man with six arms that seems to resemble a spider, a horrifying witch with a head that's too big for her body, a large baby, frog-like and human-like creatures.. And a dragon boy.

I've been having dreams about getting lost in such a place. And this boy, with tantalizing emerald eyes, would always be there to help me. One time I dreamt that we were falling from the sky, he was thanking me, for helping him remember his name and freeing him from being owned by a witch. Almost all of my sketchbooks are filled with sketches of these creatures and this enchanting place, but I never let anyone see those sketches of mine. Sometimes I wonder if they really existed. But I never told anyone about this, not even Hana or Ken. They might think I'm crazy. I recoiled when Itsuki snapped his finger in front of my eyes.

"You ok?"he asked

"Yeah.. I.. I just remembered someone." I shyly said, realizing that I've been daydreaming for quite some time

"Is it your ex boyfriend?" Itsuki looked at me with curiosity

"What? No." I chuckled "Someone that I think I know. And you.. sort of remind me of him."

"Wait, you don't know this guy?" he cocked an eyebrow as he faced me

"Well… I think I've seen him somewhere. But I'm not so sure." I saw him gawking at me "Is there something on my face?" I consciously asked as I touched my face

"No. I'm sorry." He said apologetically "It's just that. I haven't noticed how pretty you are."

I smiled at him "Thank you." I placed the piece of paper on the bench and began writing my wish.

What I wrote was:

'I wish, that one of these days.. I can be able to meet the guy in my dreams. I want to know if all that I dreamt is true and doesn't just exist in my mind.. I wish this wish will come true'

Then I tied the string attached on one end of the paper on the lantern. Itsuki and I both stood up.

"Ready to let it go?" Itsuki asked

"Ready." I said

"On one… two… three."

And on the count of three we set the lanterns off to float in the sky. I gazed at all of the lanterns that floated and all the wishes.. that won't come true. Each year, I've been wishing for the exact same thing.. but nothing ever happens. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up this year.

"What did you wish for?" Itsuki asked

"Why? What did you wish for?" I asked in return

"I asked you first."

"Fine... I wished that someday I'll see the guy that I've been dreaming about."

"Wait." Jiro looked at me "You only saw him in your dreams?" he bemusedly looked at me

"Yes... But deep in my heart I know that he exists. Sounds weird huh?" I timidly asked him

"I think it's cute." he smiled "I know you'll find him."

"Thank you Itsuki." I beamed

I've had a number of boyfriends before, but none of my relationships with them ever worked out. For some reason, I've fallen in love with that charmed place I keep dreaming about, and that boy with enticing green eyes. Sometimes I think that maybe the reason why I don't last long with a guy is because I'm already destined for someone else, someone like, that guy in my dreams.. But It's such a ridiculous thought.

I sighed "C'mon let's go back. Hana and Jiro are probably waiting for us already." I said

It only took us a few minutes to get back to the place where we all agreed to meet up. And there we saw Hana and Jiro waiting for us.

"I guess we have to say goodbye." Hana downheartedly said

"Oh baby, don't be sad. We can always meet up some other time." Jiro said as he pulled Hana in for a kiss

'_That's sweet and gross at the same time.' _"So I .. I guess we have to go now. It was nice to meet you Itsuki." I said as I smiled at him

"It was nice meeting you too Chihiro." Itsuki courteously replied

After we said our goodbyes we immediately went back to our apartment, we saw Ken sleeping soundly on his bed

'_His date must've gone well.' _

I quickly changed my clothes and jumped in my bed. I'm really excited for tomorrow, I'm finally going to see my parents again. I'm going to take the 4:00 pm train going there. I already bought a ticket so that I wouldn't waste any more time It's been five months since I haven't seen them. Mom promised she'll bake me my favorite peach castella, and I wouldn't miss it for anything. I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW :D **

**_Oyasuminasai_: goodnight**

**_Sayonara_: goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _'this is for thoughts'_

"This is for the normal talking."

_This is for emphasis_

* * *

**(Haku's POV) Flashback:**

I ran hand in hand with Chihiro far away from the bathhouse and stopped at the edge of the stairs overlooking vast green plains.

"There's no water!" Chihiro exclaimed

"I can't go any further. Go back the way you came Chihiro . But don't ever look back not until you're out of the tunnel." I said as I looked at her with my grief-stricken eyes

"What about you Haku?" she asked worriedly as she gripped my hand tighter

"I'll speak to Yubaba and quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine now that I have my name back." I spoke in a confident tone. " I'll go back to my world too." I rubbed her hand trying to reassure her

"Can we meet again?" she asked with great hope

"I'm sure." I said

"Promise?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice

"Promise." I assured her "Now go and don't look back." I forced a smile on my face

I ushered her to go down the stairs, she let my hand go and turned around to face me

"Before I go.. Can I give you something?" she said

"What is it?" I curiously asked

"Just close your eyes." she told me and I did as I was told

"This will only belong to you." She whispered

I felt her breath brush my face. I stood still, patiently waiting. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips touch mine, I opened my eyes and saw Chihiro's face only an inch away from mine. I felt my heart beating fast and my face getting hot.

I stood there in trance when she ended the kiss. I touched the place where she kissed me and watched her run down the stairs passing through the grassy plains. I know , that the moment Chihiro and her parents goes out of the tunnel, they will never remember anything about this world. But deep in my heart I hoped that someday… She will come back. I went back to the bathhouse with a heavy heart. I didn't want her to go, especially now that I've grown fond of her. But, she had to do what's best for her family.

"So..did Chihiro leave already?" Rin asked as she approached me

"Apparently." I replied to her obvious question

"I'm going to miss that kid." Rin poignantly said

"We all will." I looked away from her as I tried to hold back my tears

"Despite the rule… I know she won't forget us." Rin said confidently

"I hope so." I said "Well… you better go back to work. Or else I'll have to report you to Yubaba."

"It's just eight minutes after Chihiro left and you're already back to your old self." Rin scorned

I straight-facedly looked at her "Back to work Rin." I turned around and walked away from her

"Whatever Haku." Rin muttered

I heard what Rin muttered even if I'm already far away from her (she could've made her voice a little less loud). I didn't bother to argue with her, it would only make the conversation longer. I don't really like idle chatters with anyone… except for Chihiro.

I trudged back to my quarters and sat on my bed. I wondered what Chihiro could be doing now? Will it be possible for her to remember us? Could I possibly go to her? Many unanswerable questions ran through my head. I miss her already, she was...my only best friend.

I've never felt this way towards a girl before, and it's odd.. I could've fallen in love with anyone else, but I fell in love with a human. She was special, the only human that I've met with a pure heart. I can't deny to myself that I've fallen in love with her. She will come back, I know she will. _Chihiro_ ... The only girl that will hold my heart forever.

**End of POV**

* * *

Chihiro took the ticket from her backpack and walked towards the station.

"Ticket please ma'am." The guard spoke as he blocked the entrance

"Here sir." Chihiro handed the ticket to the guard and he kindly let her in

Chihiro walked towards the train and went inside, she looked for a seat and ended up sitting next to an old man and a guy her age wearing all black(he looked sort of creepy). She sat down and secured her backpack beside her. Figuring it would be a long trip to her old home town, she turned her mp3 player on and plugged the earphones in her ears. Lulled by the slow song that was played on her mp3, Chihiro slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Ma'am… Ma'am…Ma'am!" The conductor boisterously said as he vigorously shook Chihiro's arm trying to wake her up.

"Wha—?" Chihiro muttered as she slowly opened her eyes

"Ma'am, this is the last stop. You have to go." The conductor explained

Chihiro somnolently stood up and got her bag. She got out of the train and went out of the station to wait for a taxi. But to her misfortune none passed her way. Getting tired of waiting, Chihiro decided to walk (her house is not that far from the train station anyway).

Tired from the long ride home, Chihiro trudged along the sidewalk. Her vision was getting hazy and her body felt limp. After a few minutes of walking she ended up passing through a dirt road that's so familiar to her.

Figuring it would take her much time if she goes back, she decided to continue walking. The forest was pitch black and only a few rays of moonlight provided light for Chihiro to see everything around her, there were eerie noises all around the forest, but Chihiro didn't mind.

When she reached the mid part of the forest she ended up standing in front of a large moss-covered tunnel. It looks like it's made of stone. An icy breeze blew past Chihiro's shoulder that went inside the tunnel making a peculiar howling noise.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

I felt something trying to pull me inside the tunnel. I moved closer towards the building and touched one side of it _'Oh, it's just plaster.'_ Suddenly, a familiar voice saying my name echoed in my mind _'Chihiro' _that voice, it sounds like the voice of the pale boy with striking emerald eyes in my dreams. I shivered.

I slowly stepped inside the tunnel . I stood still. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I walked and walked but still I couldn't see any trace of light. A gust of cold wind suddenly blew past me, I felt my body quiver. I felt like something or someone is following me, I walked faster and faster. I stopped my gait when I entered a waiting station-like room with only a few rays of moonlight that streamed through small round stain-glass windows to light the whole room.

When I got out I saw nothing but fields of lush green grass. It somehow looked like an abandoned theme park. I continued walking on and saw small stone statues that seem to have faces of weird creatures engraved on them.

"This place.." I gasped as I reached a familiar place with countless buildings that seemed to be all restaurants. Although, it didn't look entirely like it did in my dream. As I looked around , I noticed that almost all of the food stalls and restaurants are closed. The sky was bloodshot, the air was dusty and there's no sight of any person around. It looked like a ghost town.

I climbed up the flight of stairs leading to some sort of bridge. The bridge lead to some sort of bathhouse that looked old and damaged…and yet familiar. I hesitated to go inside at first. But then, out of my own curiosity, I went in. The place had a strong stench of abandonment. I further looked inside and noticed that the place was covered with dust. Everything seemed distorted, it's like there was some sort of riot in this place.

I climbed the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. I snooped inside a room filled with futons laid on the floor, I feel like I've been in this room before, which is odd. I continued investigating the room, when suddenly I heard a floorboard creak behind me. I flinched.

I stood still as I heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer to me. I closed my eyes and prayed that nothing will happen to me. Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. Out of fear and shock, I grabbed the hand and threw a punch on the person's face when I turned him around to face me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the guy bellowed as he massaged his face. He was a slightly tan guy with black hair, a chiseled face and brown eyes. Cute.. If I might say, but.. not really that appealing. He was wearing some sort of uniform that resembled the clothing of a servant working in a palace during old times in Japan.

"I am so sorry." I apologized "I thought you were someone, or_ something_ harmful." I bashfully said

He looked at me intently "It's ok." He said

"Who.. are you?" I asked

"The question is… Who are _you_?" He asked "You're a human. What are you doing here?"

I was baffled by his statement, why did he look so appalled when he said I'm a human? Isn't he human too?

"I asked first." I sternly said "Yes, I am a human, why? Aren't you one?" I asked, puzzled

He chuckled "I'm Ran. I'm a kitsune- tsuki."

"You're a what? Are you kidding me?" I asked, obviously incensed. Was he trying to pull a prank on me?

"No. I'm serious. I'm a kitsune." He said

"Prove it." I challenged him

"Alright."

Suddenly, he changed form. From a young man, slowly turning into an enormous (almost as big as a werewolf) black fox with a white tail. I recoiled as he moved towards me and growled.

"Don't hurt me!" I begged as I covered my face with my trembling hands

I suddenly felt a warm hand hold mine. It was Ran, he turned back to his humanoid form. Obviously he knew that he frightened me.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to scare you." Ran apologized

I freed my hand from his grip "It's ok. " I said

"Well do you believe me now?" he asked

"Obviously." I said

"I've told and shown you who I am. Now tell me who you are."

"Alright." I said "I'm Chihiro Ogino. I'm a human(evidently).I don't know how I came upon here. I was supposed to go to my parents right now, but it seems I got a little sidetracked."

"Well you can't just get out of here." He said "Chihiro… sounds familiar." He whispered to himself

"What? Why? Where am I to be exact? And _ how_ do I get the heck out of here?" I worriedly asked

"You're sort of… _trapped_ in the spirit world. This world has rules you know. You might cause harm to yourself if you don't abide it." He frankly said

"What?!" I frantically said "No! I— I have to get out of here!"

"I just told can't just leave easily."

"Then how?!" I hysterically asked

"Calm down." He coaxed "I'll take you to lord Raiden. He'll tell you what to do."

"Who's he?" I calmly asked, getting over my hysteria of being trapped here

"He's a sorcerer. He's the ruler of all lands here in the spirit world. From the Northern to the Southern lands, and to the Eastern and Western lands." He explained

"Oh." I said "What happened to this bathhouse then?" I curiously asked

"This? Well… I only know some parts of the story that the bathhouse workers told me."

"It's ok. Can you tell me?"

"Ok. Well, the owner of this place was a powerful sorceress, Yubaba, and I must admit she did run a good business. However, when lord Raiden and his troops reached this land, he was attracted with the magic and wealth of Yubaba.

So he decided to trick her. He said that they should be business partners so that they could earn double than what Yubaba is earning. Consumed by her own greed for more gold, Yubaba agreed. They said that Raiden and Yubaba had a drinking spree one night.

And when lord Raiden had Yubaba drunk he got her to give him the deed of the bathhouse. In the morning, lord Raiden ransacked the bathhouse with his men collecting every piece of gold and precious treasures that Yubaba had and held captive all of the bathhouse workers. Enraged, Yubaba challenged Raiden in a magical duel.

The fight lasted for hours, however, Yubaba lost. Lord Raiden stole all the magic that Yubaba had and kept her captive in an underground dungeon in his palace. Some of the bathhouse workers were sent to the eastern land, some were kept as servants in the palace.

There's this one lucky guy though, Haku. Lord Raiden appointed him as his right hand, He was second in command to lord Raiden whenever he goes out of town. The palace just lies behind this abandoned building. They built walls all around the palace grounds, and everything outside it is abandoned and left to rot. "

I took a while to absorb everything that he had said. It seems like my mind is lagging. Suddenly, I felt faint, my body felt light, it's like I don't have substance. I looked at my hand, it looked transparent and I can see the floorboards through my hands. I wonder if I was just hallucinating. I touched Ran and I was shocked when my hand passed through him.

"Ran, help!" I squealed

Ran calmly got a piece of chocolate(it looked like chocolate of some sort) in his pocket and moved closer to me. He forced my mouth open and place the piece of candy in my mouth. I hastily chewed it and swallowed. I touched my hands, they were solid again.

"Thank you." I gratefully said

"You're lucky I always bring food with me." He smirked

"What happened to me a while ago?" I asked

"You're a human, if humans stay too long in this world they'll disappear if they don't eat food from here."

"Oh." I said, realizing that if he hadn't been there I would've disappeared

"Well, we better get you to the palace then." He said as he lead me outside the room. I tagged along beside him as we got outside the bathhouse.

"What were you doing there if the place was abandoned?" I asked

"It's where I like to think and where I like to be alone" he said as he smiled, I pleasantly smiled back

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked

I grimaced "Chihiro." I said

"Oh yeah." He snapped his fingers " You're that girl the bathhouse workers always talk about!" He exclaimed

"What?" I asked

"They'll just explain that to you later." He said

When we got inside the palace grounds, plenty of guards lined the entrance of the palace.

"Ran, what do you think you are doing? Why'd you bring a human with you?" A guard sternly asked

"Don't worry. I'll take her to lord Raiden, he'll decide what to do." Ran said, the guard nodded and allowed us to pass.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I sat next to lord Raiden and helped him read parchments from the legislatives of the western land.

"What do you think Haku, should we allow this?" lord Raiden asked as he handed me one parchment

I read it and it was a law made to enforce the security of the western land. I examined it. Western people do have a low security system by the lack of their well trained military. I nodded and handed the parchment back to lord Raiden.

Suddenly the palace doors flung open and I saw Ran. Behind him was a girl, but I couldn't quite make out her face because she was looking down. There's one thing I'm sure of though, she wasn't a spirit, she was a human. However her scent was familiar.

"Lord Raiden, if you have a moment. I wish to speak with you." Ran said

lord Raiden stood up "Alright Ran." He said

"This human got lost here in our world and she wishes to go back to her world." Ran said

The human moved closer and looked up at lord Raiden. I gasped. Those mesmerizing eyes, that silky brown hair, that beautiful face. It cannot be, can't it? I lost grip of the glass cup I was holding and it fell on the floor with a loud shattering sound.

"C-Chihiro?" I whispered to myself as tears started to dwell on my eyes. _'She came back'_

**A/N: **

**Kitsuni-tsuki- Fox spirit  
**

**Please review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I know my last two chapters sort of sucked. But I hope I can make it up in this chapter. Reviews are not obliged, but are much appreciated :))**

* * *

Haku stood in disbelief, his hands shaking with excitement and ecstasy.

"Kohaku, are you alright?" Raiden asked as he tapped Haku's shoulder

Haku's eyes remained on Chihiro "Y-yes. I'm fine." He stuttered

Chihiro quickly looked away when she met Haku's gaze, "Ran? Who's this guy? Why does he keep on gawking at me?" Chihiro whispered as she tried her best to avoid Haku's eyes. _'Those green eyes… they really look like the eyes of the boy in my dreams. That guy can't be him, can't it?"_

"He's master Haku. You know, the one I told you about earlier?" Ran whispered softly

"Somebody clean this up!" Raiden commanded, his voice echoing inside the palace foyer.

In a short while two woman servants dressed in pale blue kimonos came running forth carrying brooms with them to clean up the shattered pieces of glass on the pristine marble floor.

"Tell me human, what is your name? Why have you come here?" Raiden asked, sternness lingering in his voice as he fixed his icy gaze on Chihiro. Chihiro only stared at the strong-bodied man with a dramatic face talking to her.

She felt fazed.

It took her half a minute to respond to the man's question.

"Ogino, Chihiro." Chihiro spoke with a slight hint of confidence, gathering up all the courage she had left "I don't know how or why I came upon here. My only goal was to go to my parents but then I took a shortcut and ended up lost here."

Raiden climbed down the short staircase from the platform and stood an inch away from Chihiro, her gaze remained on the floor. Raiden grasped Chihiro's arm firmly, his nails almost searing through her delicate skin. Chihiro gasped as she tried to squirm away from him.

"You are such a beautiful creature." Raiden said in a low voice as he traced Chihiro's jawline "Too bad we have rules in this world… And one of the rules clearly states that every human that wanders off here shall be punished or tortured to death." He raised his hand and placed it on top of Chihiro's forehead.

Bewildered, Chihiro stood motionless. Suddenly severe pain and aches crawled all over her body. Chihiro could not understand what was happening to her, it's like she was mentally, emotionally and physically tortured.

"S-stop it! Whatever… You're doing... To me… Stop it!" Chihiro panted, she felt drained, it's like all of her energy has been sucked out of her.

"Lord Raiden, please stop it. You're hurting her!" Ran shrieked as he stepped in front of Chihiro blocking her from Raiden's magic, trying his best to defend Chihiro. But it was to no avail, it only resulted to him being reeled on the floor as Raiden strongly shoved him away.

Driven by his compassion, love and protectiveness for Chihiro and his seething rage for Raiden's actions, Haku swiftly ran next to Raiden's side and grasped his hand off Chihiro's forehead.

Chihiro who was feeling enervated, collapsed. She would've hit her head hard on the floor if Ran hadn't caught her immediately. Haku's eyes widened as he stared at Chihiro's limp body. Ran signaled a 'thumbs up' reassuring Haku that Chihiro's fine. Haku sighed in relief.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Haku strongly said, or rather, commanded, as he turned to glare at Raiden

"Kohaku." Raiden chuckled "Are you really going out of your way to defend this human? I mean, what's more important, your respect for your superior and your dignity, or this frail human?" Raiden raised an eyebrow and eyed his hand that still remained in Haku's grip.

Realizing the importance of respect for his master(of which if he loses it, he will lose his job and his link to the most powerful man in the spirit realm as of now) let go of Raiden's hand and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry my lord." Haku apologized, though not wholeheartedly

"What's happening to you Kohaku? It's like you've lost your sense of decorum." Raiden said more disappointed than worried "Defending a _lowly _human. Hmpf!" He huffed

"Do you remember when I said I wanted an assistant?" Haku said, straying away from the topic

"Yes, why?"

"Well, maybe… This human could be useful to me."

"And what if she isn't?"

"If she isn't." Haku said coldly "Then we shall punish her. Just give her two days to prove herself worthy of keeping her life." '_Please Chihiro, please, please, pleeeaaase work hard'_

"Alright. Seems fair enough." Raiden smirked

"So we have ourselves a deal?" Haku cocked an eyebrow

"It's a deal." Raiden nodded "Now, get this human of yours settled in."

"Where will she sleep?" Haku asked inquisitively

"She will share a room with you of course. There's no available room as of now."

"What?!" Haku exclaimed, obviously shocked

"Oh, don't act like you're too against it. I can sense somewhere deep inside you, you like it." Raiden winked "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to, I've already wasted so much of my time. I'll call for you when I need you." and with that Raiden was gone.

Haku stood in shock as he stared with his mouth open at the direction at which Raiden left. He snapped out of his trance when he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Ran carrying Chihiro in his arms.

"Master Haku, where should I place Chihiro?" Ran asked worriedly

Haku sighed "Just hand her to me, I'll take her to my quarters."

Ran nodded and handed Chihiro to Haku. Haku carefully wrapped Chihiro's left arm on his shoulder and carried her, supporting her legs and back with his arms.

"Go back to work Ran, I'll take care of her." Haku said

Ran nodded, bowed to Haku and did as he was told.

Haku stared at the long staircase in front of him, his vision getting hazy as his arm grew weak.

'Oh, _Chihiro you're so heavy! Well… we better get started. We have a long way to go.'_

* * *

Haku carefully placed Chihiro on his large tatami-bed covered with a pristine cream bedspread with intricate embroidery. He sat next to Chihiro and brushed back stray hair from her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you in this world Chihiro." Haku whispered, more to himself than to Chihiro.

Suddenly the door swung open. Haku turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair coming towards him.

"Don't you ever learn how to knock Rin?" Haku scolded

Ignoring Haku's statement Rin continued to walk towards him "Haku have you heard? A human's he—" Rin paused as she stared at the girl laying next to Haku "Is that… I.. How's that..Is is even possible.. Is that—"

"Yes Rin, it's Chihiro." Haku said, suppressing his own excitement

"Sen!" Rin exclaimed

Haku covered Rin's mouth "Shh! You'll wake her up!"

"What happened to her?" Rin worriedly asked as she shoved Haku's hand off her mouth

"Lord Raiden casted a spell on her… He almost tortured her to death." Haku explained

"That fiend! I swear if he doesn't have the title 'lord' I would've clobbered him." Rin growled "And let me guess… You acted as Sen's knight in shining tinfoil." Rin smirked

Haku ignored Rin's sarcasm "I don't have time for your understated remarks."

"Quit acting so smug! Just because you're second to that bastard doesn't mean you have to act like an asshole!"

"Will you quit it!"

"Ermff. . ." a soft muffle suddenly emerged, both Rin and Haku turned their heads towards Chihiro who was slowly waking up.

Chihiro blinked her eyes she familiarized herself with the room. The room was beautiful, it was fit for a king. The room was painted with the hues of blue, white and gold. There were large ornate vases standing on each corner of the room. A mini crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling, beautiful paintings that hung on the walls, and beside the king-sized tatami-bed was a pristine white marble lamp standing on top of a side-table with intricate carvings on it.

"Hi Chihiro. Are you feeling alright?" Haku said, his icy voice now shifting to a warmer and reassuring tone

"Sen! Oh, I missed you!" Rin exclaimed with joy as she came forth and hugged Chihiro tightly. Chihiro on the other hand who was shocked just stared at the lady who was wearing a pink kimono with floral designs on it.

"Thank you.. uhmm… lady." Chihiro said awkwardly as she patted Rin's back

Rin's grin dissipated and turned into a frown "You really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry." Chihiro sincerely apologized

"You have nothing to be sorry about Chihiro. You're under one of this world's spells. It's not your fault." Haku said

"What do you mean I'm under one of this world's spells?" Chihiro asked

"Well.. Believe it or not you have been here before eight years ago. But, the moment you left this place, you were deprived of all your memories of this place. But don't worry, we'll do everything that we can to help you remember." Haku smiled

Chihiro tilted her head to the side "Wait, what?... Ok I am so confused. Will you two explain who you are first?" Chihiro said, obviously dumbfounded

"I'm Rin. We used to worked together in the bathhouse, though only for a short span of time. But don't worry. We'll catch up in no time!" Rin said enthusiastically, Chihiro kindly smiled at her. Surely Rin wouldn't lie to her about anything right? She seems nice enough.

"I'm Haku." Haku introduced himself

Chihiro looked at the pale man beside her with a slender yet well built body, a chiseled face and captivating bright green eyes, wearing a black hakama with white clothes underneath that was secured by a dark blue sash. _'Mmm… He seems yummy.'_ Chihiro cringed _'Gosh Chihiro what the hell are you thinking?!'_

"I helped you and your parents out of this world years ago. And you.. A mere human, helped me remember my name and my whole being. Chihiro I owe my life to you." Haku said as tears dwelled in his eyes

Even though Chihiro couldn't remember Haku (yet), she still felt the sincerity in his voice and his words touched her heart. But she wasn't sure if she should invest her trust to anyone in this freaky alternate world.

Chihiro was too flabbergasted to respond to Haku's statement, she just smiled instead. Haku on the other hand, understanding Chihiro's confusion and shock from everything that happened and everything that he and Rin told her, smiled back at Chihiro.

"Ehem." Haku cleared his throat "Rin, can you give me and Chihiro some privacy?" Haku whispered to Rin

"Alright, as long as you don't do anything to her." Rin said

Taken aback by her statement, Haku stared at Rin for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Goodnight you two, see you both tomorrow." Rin waved Haku and Chihiro goodnight and left the room.

* * *

"Chihiro… don't you remember me… even just a little?" Haku asked with a little hope

"I'm so sorry master Haku, I really don't." Chihiro apologized as she glanced at Haku

Haku sighed "It's ok Chihiro." he smiled "And don't call me 'master' when we're alone together, we both don't need formality that much as long as we're alone."

Chihiro nodded "Haku, what happened a while ago back there in the foyer? I can't remember anything."

"Well, you fainted, lord Raiden casted a spell on you. You seemed to be struggling earlier, I don't know what he did to you but I knew that whatever it was, it was torturing you. So I asked lord Raiden to have you as my assistant. And asked him to give you two days to prove yourself worthy of keeping your life. If you work well with me, you could keep your life, if you don't.. you'll die. And I don't want that to happen to you. Promise me you'll work hard Chihiro."

"No wonder I feel dizzy and tired." Chihiro sighed "Alright Haku I promise I'll work very hard. And thank you. For helping me out." Chihiro smiled

"You're always welcome Chihiro." Haku said lovingly

"Well.. I think we should be getting to bed by now."

"I guess you're right. You sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Haku said as he stood up to get a futon from his closet and laid it on the floor.

"Uhmm… Haku, it's alright if I sleep on the floor, I mean, it's ok with me, after all this is your room." Chihiro said with a feeling of guilt

Haku shook his head and smiled "No, You sleep on my bed ok?"

Chihiro stood up and stood in front of Haku "No. I insist."

"No, _I_ insist."

"No you sleep here, on _your_ bed." Chihiro grabbed Haku's arm trying hard to pull him on his bed, but ended up being reeled by Haku, tripping on his foot, causing both of them to fall down and land on the futon that Haku laid out.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she found herself laying on top of Haku. "I-I.. I'm s-so sorry."Chihiro stuttered, her face getting hot as she tried to get off of Haku. Suddenly, she felt her body getting back down as a pair of strong hands pressed her down. Chihiro tried hard to break free of his hold but he was too strong for her.

"Haku what're—" Chihiro was cut off by a fiery, fervent, enticing kiss. She tried to pull away, but her body felt too weak.

"Haku! Get off me!" Chihiro muffled in between their kiss as she tried to shove him off but Haku grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her down. Sighing in defeat, Chihiro gave in.

Her tongue danced passionately with Haku's inside their mouths. Chihiro never felt this way for a guy before, it's like the barrier that she set between herself and guys for so many years has come crumbling down.

Haku broke the kiss and caressed Chihiro's delicate face. Nuzzling his nose on hers, then slowly started licking and sucking down on her neck. Chihiro bit her lip, suppressing a moan. Chihiro grabbed Haku's shoulders and crushed her lips on his. Her body getting tense by the second.

Chihiro's hands wandered mindlessly on Haku's strong, hard chest. Slowly untying the sash that secured his clothing and took off his top. Chihiro trailed little kisses from Haku's neck down to his chest, her warm breath brushing against Haku's exposed skin making him shiver in pleasure.

Haku slid his hands underneath Chihiro's shirt grabbing both of her heaving breasts. Haku swiftly took off Chihiro's shirt and bra exposing her large breasts. Haku stared at them with his mouth open. _'Wow, her breasts are so big and her womanly curves are so perfect. She's wonderful'_

"What is it?" Chihiro asked, feeling self-conscious

"N-nothing… They're just … So big." Haku said in a delighted voice

Chihiro smirked as she kissed Haku's soft lips, gently biting down on his lower lip.

"I guess you're feeling a little playful tonight aren't you Chihiro?" Haku whispered.

Chihiro chuckled and bit down on Haku's neck, making him moan in a low tone. Haku pinned Chihiro down on the futon, his head slowly lowering down to her breasts where he started to lick and suck on one of Chihiro's breasts and massaged the other one with his hand .Haku's tongue played with Chihiro's nipple, licking and softly nipping on it making Chihiro beg for more.

"Haku…" Chihiro whimpered, digging her nails on his back. She felt her privates moistening.

"Ehmm." Haku groaned as Chihiro grazed down on his neck

Chihiro looked straight in Haku's eyes, it was lust-filled, which was same with hers. She continued looking at him, her breath getting heavy, it's like he was devouring her like how a predator would devour its prey.

Haku moved his body upwards, pressing his raging erection down on Chihiro's wet clit. Chihiro let out a loud moan(not loud enough that the whole palace could hear it) and dug her nails deeper on Haku's shoulder.

Haku stood up and scooped Chihiro in his arms then laid her down on his bed. He got on top of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Rest now, my little one. I can't do this to you now. Let's just finish this some other time okay?" Haku whispered lovingly in Chihiro's ear.

"Why?" Chihiro asked, confused.

Haku chuckled "You were the one who wanted me to stop earlier and now you want me to finish _it_?" he leered

"I never said I wanted you to finish it." Chihiro matter-of-factly said _'Ugh. the nerve of this guy.' _

Haku slid his hakama back on and secured it with the sash. Then he helped Chihiro dress herself again.

"Haku we barely know each other. Why'd you—"

"Let's talk about that tomorrow okay? Now you have t rest." Haku said with great concern

Chihiro nodded.

"Goodnight Chihiro." Haku said as he tucked Chihiro in.

"Goodnight Haku." Chihiro smiled.

'_Chihiro what are you thinking?! You're so stupid! Here you are mooning over this hot guy you barely even know while your parents are there in the human world worrying about you! And what's worst you allowed him to touch you! Good thing you didn't let him have you completely. Keep your wits up Chihiro. Don't lose it! You have to get out of here pronto.' _Chihiro buried her head on the pillow as regret took over her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good :))**


	4. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

**A/N: Ok, I really don't know if I should go on with this story. I have nothing in mind right now and so far my chapters hadn't been that well. If you have any suggestions for me please PM me or review.**

**And for those who read this story thank you for your time.**

**For those who read this story **_**and**_** reviewed, thank you for your time to read this story and your effort to make a review.**

**I know that this story seems sloppy and have not been written properly, but I will try my best to revise it and make some changes.**

**-**_**Pinksnow012xsmile**_


End file.
